


Magic Puppy: Camping Chaos

by Falco276



Series: My Old Stories 2010-2011 [2]
Category: Magic Puppy- Sue Bentley
Genre: Archery, Camping, Dog - Freeform, Gen, Kayaking, Magic, a new friend, pomeranian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Kristen thought camp to be boring while her parents are away. But when the magic puppy Storm appears as a Pomeranian, Molly is delighted to find a new friend. *OLD STORY*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Molly Kristen was settled in the back seat of her car. Her Parents were driving her to a camp while they were away on vacation.

“Mom, do I have to go to a camp?,” Molly complained sadly, glancing through the window, “Why cant I come with you on vacation? It sounds more fun than camp.” Her brown eyes met with her mom’s in the rear-view mirror.

“C’mon, Molly, camps are truly fun. You get to explore nature, do activities, and make friends.” Molly suddenly muffled and sank down.

* * *

Molly didn’t like it at all. _Star Creek Adventure Camp_ a sign read. Molly’s face flushed with nervousness again as she saw a camp director, explaining things to a group of boys and girls. For a more urgent matter, she raised her hand and asked if she could go to the bathroom. Molly was already by the stalls. She looked at herself in the mirror, fighting back tears. “I wish I went with my parents!”

“Who says so?” said a voice. Molly turned around, wiping her tears by the sweep of her sleeve.  She spotted a creamish, furry Pomeranian puppy, sitting on a box. It had the brightest midnight blue eyes and fur shining like sapphires she has ever seen.

 

 “Can you help me please?” it woofed.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly’s eyes flicked with astonishment as she gasped at the puppy. It just spoke to her! She couldn’t utter a single word. The puppy, waiting for an answer, leaped down from the box, and introduced, “Hi, my name is Storm, of the Moon-claw pack. I’m here to hide from an evil lone wolf named Shadow. He killed my father and my brothers and hurt my mother. Will you help me?”

Molly didn’t know what to say. “Um, a Moon-claw pack? You’re not a wolf, you ar-..”

 

“Stand back!” Storm ordered. Dazzling sparks and flashes patterned around the room. Molly blinked twice.

Right there, was a majestic, silver-grey wolf with huge velvety paws that seemed too big for its body. Molly also eyed the wolf’s large sharp teeth and fierce blue eyes.

Before Molly could get used to looking at this muscular wolf, there was another flash, and Storm reappeared as a tiny, helpless ball of fur. “This disguise will not fool Shadow. He will track me down with his magic.”, Storm added.

“Oh, I think I’m not allowed to keep you here.” Molly suggested, watching Storm bounce happily around.

“Its okay.” he replied, “I will use my magic so that you can only see and hear me.” A couple of sparks rained down Storm’s ears. “It is done.”

“Great!” croaked Molly and together, they swept out of the bathroom stalls and headed for the tents. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Molly reached the tents, she saw a group of people, warming sausage and marshmallows on sticks around a campfire. Storm, curling invisibly on Molly’s lap, yawned lightly and asked, “I forgot who you are. What’s your name?”

Molly winced and whispered in a sad voice, “Molly Kristen. I’m staying here at a camp while my parents are gone for vacation.” Molly’s face changed into a smile, “But now that I met you, we can go have fun together!”

“That will be great!”, Storm yapped excitedly, then hopped down from her lap and trotted invisibly to the tent.

Molly continued warming up her sausage. She was hoping that someone will notice Storm but anyone wouldn’t, for sure. Molly quickly ate her sausage, rose up from the fake benched log, and lurked to her tent.

* * *

 The next morning, Molly yawned and stretched lightly, just to find Storm curled up in a peaceful slumber. She tapped him lightly on his smooth, silky, fur and whispered, “Hey, Storm. Rise and shine, we’re going to practice archery today.”

Storm opened one bleary eye, hunched up on his four, bushy feet and wagged his tail, “What’s Archery?”

“You’ll see.” she whispered and together, they both marched outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly was so excited with Storm around that she was really going to practice archery for the first time!  Storm, standing invisibly beside Molly, asked, “Why are those strange circles lined up in a row?”

Molly kneeled down beside the puppy. She could see that his midnight-blue eyes darkened with anger. There was a fierce growl growing in his throat. Perhaps he thought that this one of Shadow’s tricks to hunt him down? Molly quickly explained to calm him down, “Storm, those are targets. You aim and shoot a pointed stick called an arrow from a crescent shaped tool called a bow, like this.”

She demonstrated how it was done. The arrow flung across the green field and stabbed right on the second outer circle. “Bad luck.” Molly said sadly, twinging the bow’s string like a guitar.

“Maybe I can help you.” a female voice floated across the field. Molly turned around to see a girl dressed in everyday clothes. She had bright blonde hair and a smile always touched her face. She shook hands with Molly and introduced, “Hi, my name is Jessica Nartell.  I’m the camp director and an archery specialist. I train people on how to practice. What do you say, wanna get a try?”

“Um, sure.”, Molly suggested. She positioned herself, but before she could shoot, she felt a warm, tingling sensation running down her spine. Molly knew it. Something very strange was about to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Molly gasped in amazement as golden sparks fizzed out of Storm’s bushy fur and whirled around the arrow. It changed direction and wedged right on the centre.

“Bulls-eye!”, shouted Molly with happiness. _Thanks, Storm. You’re the best._

Storm raised a furry paw in agreement, “You are welcome.”

Jessica gasped in disbelief, “What. How? How did you do that!” Molly wielded an arrow above her head to prove her point. “Just did it with Skills.” she replied selfishly. Molly gave an encouraging wink at Storm. Storm wagged his tail.

Jessica, still shocked about Molly, gave a clipped bye-bye and walked away. Molly turned to Storm, “I liked about that shot. It indeed made Jessica so jealous.”

Storm replied in a hasty yelp, “Oh, yes, I like helping people with my magic. What are we doing next?”

Molly checked her schedule. It was lunch time. She quickly stuffed her list into her pocket and led Storm to the Mess Hall. Storm gave out a bone-chilling whine and took a step back. Molly stopped in her tracks and said, “Storm, what’s wrong?”

“I’m worried about my mother, Canista.”

“It’s okay Storm, I hope she’s doing fine. C’mon, let’s go to the Mess Hall.”

And together, they stepped inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Storm’s midnight blue eyes widened in surprise as he saw fancy clean tables with people settling in and eating.

“What is this place?” he woofed.

“Oh yes, Storm, this is where the campers eat and talk. Oh, look, there’s Jessica.”

A glumly looking Jessica was all alone, twirling food around her fork. Molly slipped over to her and sat, “Hey, Jessica.”

“Hey.”, she lonely replied.

“Sooo, are you teaching me on how to Kayak?”

“Were starting on that tomorrow”

“What’s a Kayak?”, Storm asked, as Molly moved to another table without Jessica noticing that she had an invisible puppy on her side,

“Its where you ride in this little skinny boat and you have this stick with two paddles on the sides. You row and row and row along fast rippling waters called a current.”

“Oh, think I heard about that.”, Storm replied in a happy woof. Molly told the puppy to stay put while she went to go get her plate. As she returned, Storm licked his chops clean, “I like human food.”

“I’m sure you do.”

* * *

As night fell, Molly and Storm were settled in her tent.

“Hey Storm, I know you excited about Kayaking.”

With the puppy curled up in a ball and yawning lightly,

Molly decided not to bother and fell asleep,

still wondering about Jessica.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Okay, grab your kayaks and paddles, were going out to the _Star Creek river.”_ Jessica explained the rules the next day, “The first one to cross the finish line wins a _Star Creek Adventure Camp_ badge. So get ready…”

Molly held her paddle tightly around her fists.

“Get set.”

Storm leaned forward, causing the Kayak to balance.

“Goooo!”

With great strength, Molly tried to make the kayak slither forward, but it was no use. She tried harder when she heard Jessica shout, “C’mon, Molly, you have no time to waste, keep it up with the rowing.”

Molly looked at the Pomeranian. She was sure that he was glaring at Jessica. Storm looked like he was about to jump out of the kayak, swim over to Jessica, and keep her mouth shut by using his magic but Molly held the serious puppy safe.

Suddenly, her kayak entered the rough currents.

It started to splash water everywhere. On Molly, on Storm, and the other campers.

“Oh man, this is fun!”, a boy named Teddy Benson called out, causing his kayak to bump against Molly’s. She smiled and decided to proceed.

“This is not working, Storm.” she whispered.

“I’ve a great idea!” he yapped excitedly. 

Suddenly, Molly felt a warm tingling sensation rush down her spine. Something very weird was about to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Molly never experienced something this exciting.

Her kayak went faster than lightning striking the ground.

Molly threw her hands in the air, “Storm, this is awesome! How did you do that?”

The puppy put his paw in the air in excitement,

“I use my magic to help people sometimes.”, he woofed as his fur rippled in the breeze.

“Woo- Hoo!” shouted Molly as the waves of the current helped her get passed the other campers.

Teddy Benson was humming to himself when a sudden flash of wind whooshed past, making his hat whirl around in circles. “Whoa!” he exclaimed, putting both hands to balance his kayak and blink in confusion.

_Did that kayak go faster than the speed of light?_ , he thought. Teddy shrugged and continued rowing.

* * *

 

  When Molly reached the finish line, she was met by Jessica standing in front of her. She cleared her throat and waited for Molly to answer.

“Um…” Molly said confusingly, “Do I get my badge right now? I won the race like you said so.”

She saw anger rising in Jessica.

“Molly Kristen, let’s have a talk in my cabin, now.”

Molly looked at Storm. She was sure that the puppy shouldn’t have done that.


	9. Chapter 9

They were met in Jessica’s cabin.

Jessica threw herself down onto her chair at her desk. She gave out an irritated sigh then said, “Okay, just how do win every activity that we cover? I mean, I like what you do, Molly, all that running and strength, you’re very active, but tell me this, how can you go very fast on a skinny boat?”

Molly had no reply. To avoid Jessica’s gaze, she simply looked down at Storm. The poor puppy lay down on his belly, ears flat, paws spread.

She finally looked up, “Um, maybe it was the strong current that was rippling so fast that I won in no time.”

Molly suggested.

Jessica’s face suddenly turned into a frown,

“You’re right. I never thought that you would tell the truth.

In my past years, when campers had a problem, they just didn’t show up in my cabin to say what was going on. They just hid it from me.”

Molly also realized that Jessica had been right. Most campers in her olden days were very naughty and mean,

But to Jessica, she’s very loyal and nice.

Jessica finally sat up, “How about a pizza party, Molly?”

“Oh, yes, that will be great. Um, one question, how were you able to survive that long with those naughty people?”

Jessica had no answer.

She simply handed out paper  

**(Originally unfinished in 2010. Please review and Falco276 out!) :D**


End file.
